


Unidos

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: F/M, Red Sharks, Soy Luna 3, what if...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Como hubiera sido si Yam hubiera tenido otra actitud con Ramiro y hubiese sido más madura....
Relationships: Yam Sanchez/Ramiro Ponce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unidos

Todos estaban frente a la tablet de Jim con la boca abierta,o más bien casi todos. Apenas habían descubierto al misterioso patinador que había audocionado para entrar a los Red Sharks. Este no era nada más ni nada menos que Ramiro. Claro que esto no le había sorprendido para nada a Yam ya que desde hace dias había notado que su novio había estado muy raro. Ahora entendia todo perfectamente y por eso no dudo en encararlo tras aquella situación.

-¿Asi que por esto cancelaste nuestras citas?-le reprocho mirandolo enojada.

-Yam,era una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar.-se excuso Ramiro rogando en su interior que ella lo entendiera.-Tenes que entenderme,por favor...

-Si,eso yo lo entiendo perfectamente.Lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste nada.-aclaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-¿Por que me ocultaste esto? Se supone que soy tu novia y me tenes que contar estas cosas...yo a vos nunca te oculte nada.

-Ya se. Se que estuve mal y lo siento mucho. Debi habertelo contado,pero tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?-lo miro extrañada ya que él raramente le temia a algo yy si lo hacia,no lo demostraba mucho.

-Miedo de que me juzges o creas que estoy tracionando a los del Roller.-le respondio él mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Que? No,yo jamás haria eso.-se descruzo de brazos y se acerco un poco a él.-Ramiro,yo se que tu sueño es ser patinador profesional y por ahora el equipo del Roller esta estancado. No estas traicionando a nadie por irte con otro equipo cuando más lo necesitas.

-¿Y no te molesta que este con Ámbar y los otros?-la miro dudoso. Temia que la actitud de Yam fuera una ilusión y ella solo estuviese siendo sarcástica.

-Admito que no me gusta,pero solo vas a patinar con ellos y se que no te vas a dejar manipular por nadie.Yo confio en vos.  
Ramiro la miro sorprendido y luego se acerco a ella para poner sus manos en las mejillas de ella y unir sus labios en un tierno beso que Yam correspondio con mucho gusto.

-Igual,que te entienda no significa que no este molesta por habermelo ocultado.-le dijo separandose de él.-Pero solo por esta vez te voy a perdonar. Para la próxima no vas a tener tanta suerte. Que te quede claro.

(...)

Yam acababa de salir de la zona de los lockers y pasaba junto a la cafeteria cuando escucho una conversación entre Simón,Pedro,Delfi y Jazmín.

-No entiendo como nos pudo haber hecho esto.-dijo Simón.-Nuna me imagine que Ramiro pudiera ser tan...traidor.

Al oir la palabra "traidor",la sangre se le hirvio a Yam.¿Como podian decir eso de Ramiro?¿Como Simón podia decir eso cuando fue Ramiro el que lo ayudo con el patinaje cuando el tio de Nico lo había retado a un duelo?

-Si,igual ¿que esperaban? Es Ramiro...-dijo Jazmín.-Ese chico siempre tuvo un mal gusto. Esta super out lo que hizo.

-Si,hasta me da asco...-dijo Delfi.

La rubia rodeo los ojos. Esas dos no podian decir nada. Últimamente solo buscaban chismes para sus canales y no les importaba si eso perjudicaba a otros o incluso a ellas mismas.

-Oigan,esperen.¿No estamos juzgando demasiado rápido a Ramiro?-al oir eso de Pedro,Yam tuvo la esperanza de que este dijera algo bueno a favor de Ramiro.-Tal vez quiso meterse para sacarle información al enemigo o algo asi. No creo que nos traicionaría de esa forma.  
Harta,Yam se acerco a ellos. No permitiria que hablaran mal de su novio en frente suyo.

-Simón,Pedro ¿no deberian estar trabajando en vez de estar hablando como un par de chusmas?-los miro con dureza y luego miro a Jazmín y Delfi.-En cuanto a ustedes,si quieren un consejo,creo que deberian hacer más y hablar menos. Podrian hacer tantas cosas buenas con sus canales en lugar de usarlos para ganar popularidad.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si algo avergonzados de lo que les dijo Yam y se fueron rápido de allí dejando sola a la rubia.

(...)

Los dias pasaron y las cosas fueron cambiando. En el primer Open music,Ramiro había decidido presentarse con los Red Sharks como para hacer oficial su integración al grupo. A Yam le sorprendio esto ya que Ramiro había dicho que tal vez no se presentaria en el Open. Sin embargo,no le molesto. Él podia presentarse en el Open con quién quisiera y no tenia que pedirle permiso a nadie. Claro que los del Roller no pensaron lo mismo y tomaron esto como una traición oficial de Ramiro. Debido a esto,le dieron la espalda por completo y tanto Yam como Jim y Matteo se alejaron de Luna y los demás ya que los tres eran los unicos que apoyaban y valoraban a Ramiro.

Yam todos los dias pasaba a buscar a Ramiro cuando este finalizaba sus entrenamientos con los Red Sharks y de vez en cuando se quedaba charlando con Ámbar con quién habia empezado a llevarse bien. Mientras que aún se mantenia distante de Emilia y Benicio de los cuales no se fiaba para nada. Sin mencionar que no le gustaba cuando Emilia se le acercaba demasiado a Ramiro. Eso había generado un pequeño odio entre ambas haciendo que fuera imposible porque se cayeran bien.  
Benicio por su parte,solia mirar a Yam desde lejos hasta que Ramiro se había dado cuenta de ello y no había dudado en amenazarlo con romperle la cara si intentaba algo con su novia pues sabia como era y también se habia percatado de la preferencia del Italiano por las rubias.

(...)

Y finalmente llego el gran día para los Red Sharks. Ese dia se haria el festival donde se presentarian por primera vez. Habían entrenado mucho para eso e inclusive Ámbar y Ramiro lograron convencer a Emilia y Benicio de que se olvidaran del grupo del Roller y se concentraran en ellos por una sola vez.Ahora,esperaban con muchos nervios en el backstage a que los llamaran para salir y dar lo mejor de ellos mismos.

-Hoy es nuestro día.-dijo Ámbar con orgullo.-Asi que traten de no arruinarlo.

-¡Ja! Como si fueramos hacer eso...-Benicio rodeo los ojos.-No somos tontos,Ámbar. Hoy vamos a brillar como nunca y ni esos loosers nos van quitar esto.

En ese momento,Yam entro y se acerco a Ramiro para hablar con él alejandolo un poco de los otros.

-¿Como estas?-le pregunto.-¿Nervioso?¿emocionado?

-Un poco de ambos.-rio él.-Pero me alegra que estes aca conmigo,apoyandome.

-Y siempre va a ser asi. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado apoyandote Ramiro.-le acaricia la mejilla.-Te amo.

-Yo más,mi amor.-la besa y se quedan asi,besandose,por unos minutos hasta que llega la hora en la que los Red Sharks saldrian a lucirse.

(...)

El festival había resultado ser todo un existo y el equipo completo junto con Jim,Yam y Matteo estaban festejandolo en casa de Ramiro y para más buenas noticias,uno de los patinadores profesionales más famosos del mundo se había interesado en ellos y queria patrocinarlos.

-¿No le vas a contar?-le pregunto Jim a Yam cuando ambas se alejaron un poco del alegre grupo.

-No,ya no tiene importancia.-le respondio Yam.

Varios minutos antes del comienzo del festival,Yam había descubierto al equipo del Roller intentando sabotear el festival patinando en frente del lugar donde se haría el evento. Yam se había enojado lo suficiente como para ponerse a discutir con sus ahora ex amigos logrando asi echarlos de allí. Nadie iba a arruinar aquel día y menos aquellos que no supieron valorar lo que tuvieron algun día.

-¿Que hacen ahí ustedes dos?-les pregunto Ramiro acercandose a ellas.-¿Que secretos se estaran contando?

-¿Secretos? Pff,no tenemos ningun secreto.-rio Yam.-¿Y vos que haces aca? Deberias estar con tu grupo festejando.

-Si,pero no es un festejo si no estas tu.-le sonrio.

Jim,sin decir una palabra,los dejo solos. Ya estaba algo cansada de ser la tercera rueda de ese par y queria ir a ver a Nico,con el cual había vuelto hace poco tiempo.

-Sos muy tierno.-le correspondi la sonrisa.-En serio estoy muy feliz por vos,Ramiro.Te mereces...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Ramiro quién la beso intensamente.

Él sabia perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido entre ella y los del Roller antes del festival. Ámbar había visto toda la escena y se lo había contado a él. Ramiro nunca se sintio tan afortunado como en ese momento. No solo estaba teniendo exito con su nuevo grupo sino que tenia a la mejor novia del mundo,una chica capaz de defenderlo y velar por su felicidad,una chica que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que él la amaba de la misma manera o más. No se había equivocado al entregarle su corazón. Ella era perfecta para él.

-¿Y eso por que fue?-le pregunto separandose tras corresponder aquel beso.

-Porque eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti...-le sonrie mientras la mira con amor.

-Que bueno,porque yo también estoy totalmente enamorada de vos y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca.-y lo beso con la misma intensidad con la cual él la había besado. 

Ambos lentamente,y sin dejar de besarse,se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Ramiro en donde ambos se entregaron al calor de sus cuerpos y a la pasión que sentian el uno por el otro sintiendo que iban a estar unidos para toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> No tenia planeado escribir sobre este shipp,pero tenia este one shot en la cabeza y necesitaba escribirlo. Como veran es una historia alternativa a lo que paso en la última temporada de Soy Luna. En lo personal,no soy fan del shipp pero me habria gustado que algo asi hubiera pasado en lugar de ver el egoismo de Yam y la crueldad de los otros para con Ramiro.


End file.
